Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Summons
by Dark Echidna
Summary: A mysterious ancient being, Chaos, appears in Sonic's world. Nobody knows the origin of this being except one. But she is dead... Or so they think...
1. Chapter 1: A New Evil

Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Summon  
Chapter One: A New Evil  
  
The sun was shinning across the big field, and once again, our hero's, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were spread out across the grass relaxing. Nothing was going wrong. There was no sign of Dr. Robotnick, which was very lucky. Last time Robotnick had cooked up a metal version of Sonic, which had nearly killed them. They'd gotten away swiftly, and unharmed. All except for Knuckles, who had lost somebody to Robotnick. An Echidna girl with the same distinct qualities as Knuckles. The girl's hair was a bit longer than Knuckles', but she was pink. She wore necklaces upon necklaces that she said were supposed to be magic, and give her strength. She had what looked like sandals made out of palm trees, but that couldn't be. An Echidna's king's daughter she was. But she found knuckles. There had to be more echidnas around, but her story was different.  
  
War was to break out upon the Echidna race, so she found a being named Chaos. He was a gift giver with powers of destruction. In return for her fleeing, the Echidna's lost the war, and became extinct. Except for two. Knuckles the Echidna, and a girl named Tikal. Knuckles was left to guard the master emerald from evil, which he did for a long time, until Robotnick destroyed his island. Tikal had traveled to the future in order to escape the war, but everybody else had perished in it. Knuckles had lived because he was on a floating island called Angel Island where he would stay for eternity to guard the master emerald. Meeting Tikal made him believe that maybe somewhere, there was a race of Echidnas, who had escaped. But once he found out that Tikal had traveled from the past, he gave up hope, and started to believe he was the only one left of his kind, besides for Tikal of course. Dr. Robotnick made a metal version of Sonic, which he used to kill Tikal. But Sonic and Knuckles together destroyed the imposter sonic. The one problem was that Knuckles was once again alone. A blue Hedgehog jump to his feet in the middle of the field, and looked around. Big white gloves on his hands, and high tops on, he seemed as if he was in search of something. The red Echidna, and the orange two tailed fox sat straight up and looked around as well. They could tell something was around them. Something was there.  
  
"Sonic," the fox said. "What's there?" He looked around quickly to see no movement, or any sign of anything living for miles. He sat back down and then saw it. A girl, wearing a red and white dress shot into the air and flew to the ground in front of them, with a giant hammer in her hand.  
  
"Hey Amy" Sonic said calmly as if nothing happened.  
  
"Hey Sonic, Knuckles, Tails." Amy said waving to the Echidna and the fox sitting on the ground as well. Amy sat with her arms slanted in back of her, and a grin on her face.  
  
"So, what brings you here Amy?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Nothing much, besides a rumor I heard!" Amy said enthusiastically. Tails and Sonic shot straight up and looked directly at her. Knuckles remained in his calm, laid back position, acting like he never even heard what Amy had just said.  
  
"What's it about?" Tails asked as he stood up. Sonic followed tails as he stood up, and then Amy did too. Knuckles just sat there with his eyes closed, listening, but not showing any sign of it.  
  
"Well," Amy started. "Remember how Tikal" Knuckles shot his eyes open, and stood up as fast as he could. About Sonics size, he was taller than Amy, and cast a shadow onto her face.  
  
"What about Tikal?" Knuckles asked quickly. "Well," Amy started up again, giving Knuckles and odd look for disturbing her story so quickly. "Remember how Tikal told us about Chaos, the Gift Giver."  
  
"Yes," Knuckles said. "The one who transported her here, so that she wouldn't die in the war." Knuckles replied. Amy nodded her head with her eyes closed, and looked back to Sonic.  
  
"There's legend that he can be resurrected. But you need to collect three amulets to do so." Amy looked around as Tails sat down with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Did you realize that a lot of things use amulets to summon?" Tails said. He put his hand on his chin as he thought hard about this statement.  
  
"Anyway!" Amy said in a furious voice. "This guy, Chaos, has very destructive powers, and can destroy things with one snap of his fingers. The guy who told me said that he had a weak point, but it was unknown. Well, when this amulet is combined with a same species of Chaos, it creates Chaos. Well, a copy of Chaos anyway." Amy said. It was obvious that she was proud of he skill to remember the whole tale.  
  
"Well, what species is Chaos?" Tails asked.  
  
"Nobody knows. But he lived with the Echidnas, so there is a slight chance that he was an Echidna, just like Knuckles." Amy said. They all looked at Knuckles, who had his eyes closed tight. Obviously he was thinking about something very important to him. Sonic had a bet that it was Tikal. Knuckles had not told Sonic about his time travel when they were going to fight metal Sonic. He went back to an ancient Echidna civilization, and seen Tikal argue with her father over the war. He'd met other Echidna's and received gifts from some of them. Power ups basically. Tikal looked straight at him, and then started to cry. She'd run away, and into the temple where the royal family had to live. He opened his eyes with the up most concentration, and a look that could kill.  
  
"Is this Chaos thing completely evil. Can he grant any wishes?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I think he is both a little evil, and a little good. Depending on who summons him." Amy said. Knuckles looked to the ground thinking hard about the subject. And then he turned on his heel and shot off wit his gloves shot straight backwards.  
  
"Knuckles is getting faster." Tails said to Sonic.  
  
"It's because he threw one a necklace as he left. He's going after the amulet. He wants something that only Chaos can give him, but what could it be?" Sonic asked them.  
  
Knuckles was shooting through the forest, and then slammed, head first into something. He hadn't seen anything there a minute ago, and there was no way he could have over looked it. He rubbed his head for about a second, and then jumped up to see a black Echidna standing straight up, with his arms crossed in front of him. This Echidna had distinctive red marks running around his eyes, and arms. Kind of like Shadow in an echidna form, but Knuckles could tell that it wasn't Shadow, because he was a hedgehog, just like Sonic. Knuckles stood up, matching the other Echidna's height.  
  
"I am Chaos." The Echidna said. Knuckles' face went form fine to almost stumped. "Chaos????" Knuckles said in his mind. Chaos? This was the guy Amy was just talking about. But who ever summoned him would need to know where a Echidna was.  
  
"Who summoned you?" Knuckles said. Knuckles eyed Chaos over once or twice, noticing that he looked exactly like knuckles but black. He had the same necklace on, and about 5 bracelets on. They ran up the lower extension of his arm, and then he held up his fist, showing Knuckles an amulet engraved into his gloves. It was a diamond shaped figure, with a fireball in the middle. "But who summoned you?" Knuckles asked once again. Chaos just closed his eyes, and then a flame appeared in Chaos' hand. Knuckles stepped backwards, stumbling over a branch, and fell to the ground. Never had Knuckles seen anything close to what he'd just seen. Nobody Knuckles had ever heard of could make Fireballs appear into their hands.  
  
"There is a Echidna held captive by a man. His name is Dr. Robotnick." Chaos said. Knuckles' face turned to shock, and then to anger.  
  
"Robotnick has an Echidna captive?" Knuckles said to Chaos.  
  
"Yes, a female Echidna. She goes by the name of Tikal." Chaos said. Knuckles jumped up onto his feet even faster than he had in the grassy meadow.  
  
"Tikal???" Knuckles asked. "Are you sure?" Knuckles asked again. Chaos nodded his head, and then made the fireball disappear from his hand.  
  
"Dr. Robotnick has held her captive for sometime now. She only knew where the amulet pieces in which was used to summon me." Chaos said. Knuckles then got the impression that Chaos was evil. Robotnick had summoned him, so he couldn't be telling Knuckles this just for kicks, unless he was toying with them.  
  
"Has he hurt her in any way?" Knuckles asked in rage.  
  
"Yes." Chaos replied. "She would not give him the information he needed to find the amulet, so he tortured her, for almost a year." Chaos looked into the eyes of Knuckles, it wouldn't had surprised either of them I fire appeared into the eyes of Knuckles, and knocked both of them off their feet.  
  
"She is okay now, but Dr. Robotnick refuses to let her go." Chaos said. Knuckles looked up at Chaos, and then turned around.  
  
"Follow me." Knuckles said. Chaos stepped forward and walked along with Knuckles to where ever Knuckles was leading them. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tikal's Alive?

Chapter Two: Tikal's alive?  
  
"She's alive?" Tails yelled in shock. Nobody of the group could believe that some how, after a year of torture, and a whipping by Metal Sonic, she was alive. Knuckles looked to Chaos, and then fell straight to the ground. In shock, Sonic, Tails, and Amy jumped.  
  
"What was that about?" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Well," Chaos started. "I work fro Robotnick, and him only. I came here to deliver the message. And I did. Tikal is alive, but not for long. You want to face me? Go ahead, I'd like to see you try." Chaos pointed his hand towards Sonic. "Blast." He said. A gigantic fireball shot forward, knocking Sonic backwards, slamming his spine straight into a tree. He grabbed Amy by her waist, and then tossed her into a row of rocks, and then walked to Tails.  
  
"We'll rescue Amy, and once we take you out. You'll be sorry you worked for Robotnick." Tails yelled. He was much taller than Tails, and it seemed like he could cut Tails in two in a split second.  
  
"You are foolish. But I will spare you a savage killing." Chaos said. He just swiped his arms, and then shot Tails off into the horizon. Such strength, not even Knuckles had. Chaos obviously was much stronger than any of them could possibly be. Chaos just sped away, faster than Sonic could even possibly be. He knew that none of them were any type of match for him. Chaos was legend. And the only one, who can stand up to a legend, is another legend. Now, they just needed to find one.  
  
"That Chaos guy really left a mark." Sonic said, cracking his spine over and over. "My spine is killing me!" he complained. Knuckles was basically just sitting there, thinking about Chaos and Tikal. "Tikal was alive!" he kept repeating in his mind. "She's alive!" That's all he could think about. On the outside, his face remained frozen, as if he were stopped in time. Knuckles had a good way of not showing emotions, and fooling people to think that everything was perfectly fine.  
  
"Don't complain to me Sonic!" Amy said in her high-pitched voice. "I got thrown into rocks, and who knows where Tails went." Amy finished.  
  
"Hey guys." Both Sonic and Amy heard from a little over to their left. They both quickly turned to see tails, limping his way towards them. He was a bloody mess. Knuckles was still out on the ground, and now he started spurring. Tails made it up to where Sonic and Amy were standing, and then collapsed onto the ground. It was obvious that he was exhausted from trying to get as far back as he could before he couldn't go any longer. Sonic lifted Tails onto his back, and then placed him by the river and splashed water onto his wounds.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous." Sonic said as Tails started to wake up once again. He was a bloody mess. Most of his fur was covered in blood, probably from landing in the mess of trees that were over in the horizon. Amy held Tails' head up over the water, and then dunked him under, to wake him up. He shot up, coughing his lungs out. Obviously this was a bad idea. Knuckles got up, his head aching like he'd just been hit with a ton of lead.  
  
"I'm going to go save Tikal." Knuckles said as he rubbed his head. "You can come if you'd like. But I will save her." Knuckles started to walk off towards the woods, and then was stopped by a small voice. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Tails, coughing up blood on the ground.  
  
"Don't go." He muttered as loud as he could. "Please Knuckles. You can't beat Chaos, even if we were all in top condition." Knuckles could just barley make out those words. He gritted his teeth, and then turned back to Tails and walked towards him.  
  
"I need to go little guy." He said, Holding Tails' head up. "I need to save Tikal. And if she isn't there, I'll come straight home, it'll be okay." He said. Tails gave a larger cough, and then more blood shot out of his mouth, and over his chin. Knuckles just closed his eyes. Tails was dieing. Slowly.  
  
"What happened to you on the way home?" Sonic asked, now leaning straight over Tails.  
  
"I was walking through the woods, and I ran into Robotnick. That's why I'm so messed up." He said. "Shadow's back too." He muttered. Tails was no match for Shadow. Even Sonic could hardly defeat Shadow, but now, with Shadow back, and Chaos. They never would stand a chance. The only way to beat them would be to save Tikal, so that they could just run and attack. "Rouge is also back." Tails muttered between his teeth, which were blood red. Knuckles' eyes shot open with rage. She was back. Knuckles hated Rouge. The only time he didn't mind her was when they worked together to save the world from the Robotnick satellite. Where Sonic and Shadow both defeated the ultimate life form, and then Shadow died. Because he was attached to the life from, so when it died. He went with it.  
  
"She's back?" Knuckles said in disbelief. "Looks like I'll have to take her out too. Along with Chaos, and Shadow. I'm going." He said. He turned on his heel, and then shot off into the woods, his arms backwards, just like Sonic would do to gain speed. Knuckles was infuriated. Rouge was back, along with Shadow, and this Chaos character. But how? How did all this happen, and why? What could Robotnick be planning? Shadow wouldn't fight on the side of evil anymore. He realized that Maria wanted him to bring joy to the world. So why would he help Robotnick. And Rouge wasn't evil. She was working for the government. So had she turned really evil? It didn't make any sense in Knuckle's part. But he really didn't care. He wanted Tikal back. Chaos gone, Shadow eliminated, and her frankly didn't care what happened to Rouge. But if he needed to, he'd take him out also. No matter what, he was going to rescue Tikal. 


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Memory, A New Scene

Chapter 3:  
An Old Memory, and A New Scene  
  
All knew that there was now possible way to stop Chaos, especially with Shadow and Rouge back. But Knuckles was not giving up on rescuing Tikal. All he thought about was her, being alive and tortured for years. Every minute he become more enraged by how slow their plan was moving. Tails wanted everything to be carefully mapped out, while Knuckles didn't care, just as long as he got Tikal back. His whole mind and soul were bent on finding her. Nothing else seemed to matter in his mind. As long as he had him, Tikal, and his friends, nothing seemed impossible for him to accomplish. Knuckles wanted Tikal safe, no matter if he had to give his own life in return. He would do whatever it took. Anything.  
  
"Knuckles," Tails said sliding out from the jet he used. "Hand me that wrench." Tails looked like a gigantic orange and black grease ball. He had been working on the Tornado all night making modifications to it so that they could put their plan into action finally and rescue Tikal. Chaos was going to be a hard challenger, but Knuckles knew he'd find a weakness on him somewhere. There had to be one. Sonic knew that Shadow was a hero now. After saving the world along side Sonic, Shadow plummeted to earth, and died to save the earth from the ultimate life form, code-named Shadow. Sonic had held his last ring in his hand that Shadow given him. Suddenly Knuckles snapped back to reality, and quickly snatched the wrench from the ground and placed it into Tails' grasp. "Thank you." Tails replied as he slid back under the Tornado to make the final adjustments.  
  
"Eh." Knuckles said, completely blocking Tails' out of his mind. Nothing even mattered to him much. Nothing but rescuing Tikal. The thing that he wanted most of all was Tikal in his arms, and just to say that she was all he cared about. He favored her more than his own life itself. Knuckles had only wanted Tikal to be safe after Dr. Robotnick had brought Chaos Zero to life to destroy them, and Tikal was a part of it. They had thought that she died, but they obviously had to be wrong if she was tortured for years until she revealed the location of the "Chaos Amulet" as they called it. If Chaos was that truly powerful, then why didn't he just wipe out Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and Tails when he had the chance? He could have with all that power if it was true power. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was all just a trap. Maybe Robotnick wanted them there as a plan to kill them, and had rumors spread about Chaos' amulet to scare off the Sonic Team. Nothing but that could be the answer. Unless all of it was true. Chaos had actually been an ancient Echidna who had gift giving powers, and was the downfall of the entire Echidna race with a little help from Tikal. If Tikal was the actual reason of the Echidna's downfall, then it was all her fault. She wanted to escape, so she was sent to the future to get away from the war, where she ran into Knuckles. But Knuckles wouldn't breathe a word of it. Everything he was thinking he kept to himself. Obviously it would have been a conflict if he had told the others, and unless it was whooping the bad guys, Knuckles avoided the whole emotional gig.  
  
"What'cha thinking about Knux?" Tails asked with his head tilted to one side. He had slid back out from under the Tornado without Knuckles even realizing it.  
  
"Knux?" Knuckles said in question. "I haven't heard that in a long time. Not since Tikal gave me." Knuckles closed his eyes and thought back to where he used to live, an ancient Echidna civilization. He began to relive everything. Being sent to Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald, But as he was re living It, he noticed a girl standing behind the king. She looked much like Tikal, but it was impossible. He had relived this moment in his brain a million times, and she was never there. Suddenly the king left, Knuckles was sent to leave for Angel Island, where his destiny awaited him. As he turned to Leave, and hand touched his shoulder and spun him around. Obviously it was an Echidna, because they were the only being to populate that area. He turned to see Tikal standing in front of him, staring straight into his eyes.  
  
"Tikal!" Knuckles yelled, bringing attention that he had not yet left to the King. For once Knuckles' face showed happiness while he wasn't fighting. He threw his arms around Tikal, and then the guards became uncomfortable wit this. They started to walk down the gigantic set of stair leading up to the Palace of the King, holding their spears close.  
  
"Knuckles." Tikal said in a high voice. To Knuckles her voiced seemed heavenly. He had waited to long to hear her voice, and now he got his chance. It was beautiful. "Knuckles, take this." Tikal said placing a necklace into his hand. It had red and gray beads around what looked like two Shark teeth that hung down like fangs. The leather used to make the necklace itself was dyed with a liquid to make it turn teal, and the tie in the back had been knotted three times over, and then a steel type product had been placed around it to hold it in spot. "This will help you defeat Chaos." She said. Knuckles' eyes shot open with shock as the words left Tikal's lips.  
  
"Chaos is here?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Yes." Tikal answered. "But you must not fight him. It would altar the future and changes everything about you, and everything about the world. He must left alone; this necklace has ancient power entrapped within the teeth that hang from it. And also take this." She said as she pulled off one of her golden bracelets. It was very finely made, with little diamonds encrusted into the edges, it was solid gold, and had paint around it, telling a legend of a Echidna of the past that had fought to the death to save his race. Knuckles had secretly wished that one day he could be like this Echidna, remembered within every Echidna family that he saved. Knuckles looked at both items, and then slid the bracelet onto his arm, and threw the necklace into the air, catching around his neck. It spun around once before it landed directly in the center of his chest, where the white line ran across the top of his chest like a permanent necklace.  
  
"I must go." Knuckles said as the guard finally made it down the unnecessarily high stairs, and were out of breathe. They were leaning up against the spear that they had brought with them to force knuckles out of the city, and to the emeralds that would await him for all eternity. He leaned forwards and kissed Tikal on the lips, and then turned and broke out into a run as the guards looked up to see a smoke trail.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled as Knuckles snapped back into reality. He looked around and saw Tails holding a ratchet in his hand, looking very frustrated. "If you're not gonna' help me with this thing, then leave, I need that room to move." Tails said. Knuckles was trying to think of what had just happened. 'I was standing there, and Tikal.' Knuckles said in his mind. Rubbing his hand to his chest, as if he was having a heart attack, he felt something between his hand and his chest. Quickly he looked down to see Tikal's necklace wrapped close around his neck, and her golden bracelet around his wrist. Tails laid down on his rolling bed, which was just a piece of plastic with wheels bolted to it so that he could slide under his machine more easily. As Tails lay down on his rolling bed, he noticed that Knuckles had just gotten a bracelet and Necklace.  
  
"Hey Knux, where'd ya get the necklace and bracelet?" Tails asked as he decided to continue his work.  
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you." He said closing his eyes and starting into a meditative state. Few seconds passed when Tails interrupted him, now asking for a Phillips head screwdriver. Knuckles then once again closed them again and meditated. How could Tikal have given him these things if he were just trying to think of some memories? It didn't make sense. Tikal had reached out from where ever she was to help him, now Knuckles knew he had to go and save her. "Tails, can't you go any faster with that thing!?" Knuckles yelled. Tails just slid out on his roll bed and gave Knuckles a frustrated look. Kind of like an evil glare, with a hint of spice added to it. It was remarkably funny to Knuckles, but that's one of the last things Knuckles did. Laugh with others. Knuckles just sat back down, trying to get Tails everything he needed as soon as he did, so that he could be done, and they could get Tikal back. Knuckles wanted her back more than life it's self.  
  
"Is that thing almost done?" Knuckles asked Tails, now very frustrated. He wanted to leave instantly, and just get there, and get out, but Tails had to made it complicated.  
  
"Almost, give me another hour." Tails said, beginning to get a little frustrated himself. Knuckles gave a sigh, and then sat back, his arms crossed, up against the wall. "What's your problem?" Tails had just squirted some oil onto his coat, and started to wipe it off.  
  
"Nothing," Knuckles snapped back quickly. "I just think that we should go, and get her back as soon as possible." Knuckles looked in the opposite direction of Tails, and then started to lick his teeth with his tongue.  
  
"You have a thing for her." Tails replied with a big smirk across his face. "That's why you are dieing to go get her back. You want to make sure that nothing happens to her." Tails gave a chuckle, and then Knuckles stood up and slammed Tails against the wall. Tails knew that Knuckles was not the Echidna to play with when he was angry. "I can have it done in twenty minutes." He quickly added, to reassure that Knuckles would not harm him. 


	4. Chapter 4: Required Help

Chapter 4:  
Required Help  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Tails said as he placed the dirty ratchet on the ground, and started to wipe his hands upon a rag. He threw the rag to the side, and then walked out of his garage, dunking a bucket under the water in the river. With all his strength, he started to lift it up slow, and then Knuckles snatched it out of his hands. He held it up, and then spun it upside down in his hands before Tails even had the chance to close his eyes. An annoyed look struck Tails' face as he glared up at Knuckles. "Thanks." He said sourly.  
  
"You're welcome." Knuckles answered back sarcastically. Tails started to shake as if he was having a seizure, and then stopped to reveal himself dry. But the problem now was Knuckles was completely wet. "Nice going Tails" he said with sarcasm in his voice still. Knuckles walked inside the house, and then grabbed a towel, scrubbing himself dry.  
  
"You ready for this?" Sonic asked, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Of course." Knuckles said calmly. "Why wouldn't I be?" He said. He turned to see a black hedgehog with red marks around his eyes, and on his spikes smiling evilly at him from across the hallway. Shadow was back in town. "What's he doing here? He tried to kill us before." Knuckles asked.  
  
"He's good now." Sonic said. "There was a time when you and I were enemies, and it's as if it's repeating with him. I've also brought somebody else." Sonic added in at the last second. Knuckles glared at Sonic with such rage that if looks could kill, Sonic would not only die instantly, he would be turned to stone, and his soul would be trapped in a vortex for all eternity. A bat then stepped into view, with a white body, black tights, and a pink heart used as her top. She had large gloves that extended all the way up to her elbows, and folded up purple wings. She had bright blue eyes, and gave him a wink.  
  
"Rouge." Knuckles whispered, gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists even tighter than he normally did. "Why did you associate her with us. She's only going to be looking for jewels." Knuckles turned and stormed out of the house as Shadow and Rouge laughed at his anger. Nothing would have made him happier than to walk up and punch Rouge in the face, and knock out Shadow. 'I better dig up my digging tools, and my Hammer gloves. Maybe I should get my air necklace too.' He thought. Quickly he walked over the side of the mountain and scaled it easily. A quick punch knocked his necklace, his diggers, and his hammer gloves from a hole concealed with a rock shoved into the opening. He put the rock back, and then jumped off the side of the mountain, landing on his feet.  
  
"Nice tools. I see you kept yours as well." Tails said as Knuckles ascended up the stairs placing his tools on. Tails threw him a pair of sunglasses, and then started to attach the things he found to the tornado.  
  
"You kept these sunglasses?" Knuckles asked Tails as he slipped them on, the glass part atop his head.  
  
"You told me too." Tails responded, leaning over the side of the tornado to put the shield on.  
  
"Wow. I would have chucked them." Knuckles replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Exactly why you didn't hold them." Tails turned around from his work, gave Knuckles a smile, and then returned to installing the shield.  
  
"Sonic hired some company." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms. "Shadow and Rouge are here." The hate in his voice alerted Tails that something wasn't right.  
  
"Why don't you just give them a chance?" he asked Knuckles. Tails always tried to make Knuckles reason with him so they came to an agreement before Knuckles did something harsh. "You were evil just like them." Tails added before Knuckles could say another thing.  
  
"I was not evil, I was misled by Robotnick. I told you this story a million times; he told me that you were trying to steal the emeralds for your own evil." Knuckles said in an angry voice.  
  
"So how do you know they weren't misled? They helped us out at the end, and almost died for it. It's a good thing there was Eggman, or else Shadow would be dead. Although that's not what we want." Tails tried to fix what he said, but it was too late. "I mean the only thing he did good was to save Shadow, and he became good. Now Eggman has Chaos with him, he's unbeatable." Tails looked back at Knuckles, who was looking away at the bay now. It was obvious he didn't want to listen. "If you want to save Tikal, it's the only way." Tails turned around again to reassure the shield had been equipped right, as Knuckles turned frustrated and ran off.  
  
"Only way my." he started only to be cut off by a voice.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't like me." The hedgehog said stepping out from the garage. "Just because I was misled as you were, is no reason to hate me." Shadow had his arms crossed, and his voice seemed a little raspy compared to Knuckles voice, while his was deep and loud. "I don't like you much either, but we have worked together, and we'll do it again." Shadow started to turn as Knuckles walked up to him.  
  
"Sonic seems to think you have potential. But I don't." Knuckles said. "Don't even try to push me." Knuckles showed no fear, as did Shadow. They were two great forces standing face-to-face, ready to start killing each other. "This is a temporary truce. Till we save Tikal." Knuckles extended his arm, and Shadow extended his as well. They grasped each other's hands, each trying to over power the other. Shadow let go first as knuckles hammer gloves gave him a little extra boost of energy. Even if he did not have those gloves on, over powering Shadow would have been easy when given the chance.  
  
"So you obey Sonic?" Shadow asked.  
  
"He hasn't led me wrong yet. I trust him by now." Knuckles said. They were staring each other in the eye. Both brown eyes weren't giving up. It was as if they were having a staring contest, and the looser would perish. Finally Shadow turned away as a smirk appeared on Knuckles face.  
  
"Knuckles! Shadow!" a high voice yelled from the distance. "We're ready to roll, lets get out here and do this!" Tails was stretched around the corner as Shadow disappeared between the garages, and then appeared behind Tails.  
  
"I'm ready." Shadow said, which startled Tails beyond extent.  
  
"Don't do that." Tails yelled, pushing Shadow. Tails jumped into the air and landed in the tornado, as Rouge sat in the newly installed second seat. Sonic and Shadow crouched down and sat on the bottom of two wings. Knuckles kicked off the ground with as much force, spinning around a multiple of times in the air, landing on his feet with his eyes closed, facing the same way as the plane.  
  
"A show off, isn't he." Rouge whispered to Tails as the plane's engine started and drowned out their voices. Knuckles was meditating, which he was glad could be done anywhere. His deep thought for today was Tikal, as it was the day before, and the day before that. The thought of pain towards Tikal brought a slight tear to Knuckles' eye, but he quickly swiped it away, Tails being the only one who noticed him. They were coming up towards the ocean, and then a gigantic machine came into view. A gust of winds caused Sonic and Shadow to grasp to the bottom left wing, holding on for dear life. Rouge ducked her head, trying to have the least wind resistance, while Tails just pulled out goggles and placed them on his head.  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes, which were bothered none by the wind that seemed to be coming from the gigantic machine in the distance.  
  
"We're coming up on Eggquarters, Knuckles stated to Tails, who just nodded and kept his eye on the skies. Tails had taught himself to listen while he flew, as Knuckles taught himself to listen to everything that happened. So was he didn't miss anything of importance. They slowly approached Eggquarters as trackers caught them on camera, and Tails started some quick maneuvering to escape. He reached into a pouch on the side of the Tornado, and pulled out little microplanes, which guided themselves. With one click of the button on his dashboard, they shot off and started to take out the weapons Robotnick had placed down for such an occasion.  
  
One or two remained after the attack. They were right next to Eggquarters as Tails' plane was shot out of the sky. Sonic and Shadow jumped as high as they could, and landed on a set of small pipes that hung outwards of Robotnick's ship. Rouge jumped out and flapped her wings, reaching the pipes Sonic and Shadow had landed on, in which she then swung herself upwards, doing about 3 back flips before landing. Knuckles wanted Tails to be there, not with his plane. He reached down and then grabbed an unconscious Tails by the hand, wrapped his arms around his neck, and then glides over to the ship. He stabbed his Knuckles into he side of the ship, and climbed up to reach Sonic, Shadow and Rouge. They were finally here. 


	5. Chapter 5: Storming Eggquarters

Chapter 5:  
  
Storming Eggquarters  
  
Knuckles watched as the tornado fell crashing to the ground in a whiff of smoke. He had one hand into the wall of Eggquarters, and on hand holding onto Tails. Knuckles obviously had a lot of upper body strength, to be able to hold his weight, and Tails, while dangling off the side of a ship over 300,000 feet into the air. The bar that held Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge started to bend, and then snapped without anybody but Rouge making it out safely. Reflects kicking in as fast as lightning, she shot into the air, and flapped her wings swiftly. Sonic and Shadow plummeted to the ground, and disappeared out of sight from them. Knuckles looked up and gave Rouge the most evil look he could mutter up at the time, and then pulled himself and Tails up, placing them upon a small steel platform.  
  
"I wonder what this thing is for." Rouge said, strutting the length of the platform. Knuckles just cocked his eyebrow up, and then turned and threw Tails over his shoulder.  
  
"I guess we better get inside some how." Knuckles said. He surveyed the wall, looking for a week spot, but nothing showed up. He turned around on his heel to see Rouge flying forwards towards him, and then ducked. A hole in the wall appeared, as Knuckles stood up to see Rouge standing in a hole. She had an enormous smirk across her face, and Knuckles gave her a little push, stepping into the hole himself. A quick glance over his shoulder, and downwards towards the ground, he entered Eggquarters, and started to look around.  
  
"Big place Robotnick's got here." Rouge said, continuously looking around. Small lights in the floors were the only source of light in the entire place, or at least as far as their eyes could see. Knuckles placed Tails on the floor, making sure that he didn't injure his head in any way. "Why don't you just leave the kid here?" Rouge asked in a snobbish matter.  
  
"He is the last friend I have. I will not let him fall behind." Knuckles answered Rouge quickly. "If I have to carry him to Robotnick myself I will." Knuckles fists tightened as the rage was building up inside him. His teeth gritted, and then a small grunt let out from Knuckles' mouth.  
  
"Calm down there killer." Rouge said sarcastically, spinning around, her hands on her hips. "We have to find Robotnick first before you use all that rage of yours up." She looked over her shoulder while giving Knuckles a smirk. A roll of the eyes quickly ended this conversation if you could call it that. They started to climb the wall, Rouge being quicker than Knuckles, because she did not have a two-tailed fox across her shoulders. He quickened his pace, and slowly caught up to her. The problem was digging his Knuckles into the steel wall. It caused quite an uproar that echoed through Eggquarters.  
  
"Think you could pick up the pace a little?" Knuckles snarled at Rouge, who immediately shot upward, almost knocking Knuckles off the wall. "Wow." Knuckles gave a great sigh, and then followed after her with more speed. They reached the top of the wall, and then climbed up, and stood tall above the wall below them, now filled with holes.  
  
"Think we could cut the noise down?" Rouge always seemed to have a witty come back to whatever Knuckles was thinking, or said. He shrugged, and then noticed a glow at the end of the hallway. A pair of gleaming green eyes stood at the end of the hallway, piercing through them with a hazy glare. Knuckles dropped Tails off his shoulder, and then prepared for the worst.  
  
"You two make more noise than an elephant fighting a tiger." He said. Knuckles didn't understand how he knew they were coming, or who that was at the end of the hallway. He turned to Rouge to protect her, and a quick blast knocked him off his feet. Standing up, he noticed that a fireball had scorched his arm.  
  
"Chaos." Knuckles growled down the hallway. Infuriated, Knuckles held out his hands, and closed his eyes. A bright blast filled the room, and then a crystal appeared in his hand. Chaos stood straight up, moving out of his laid back, leaning up against the wall pose. "Apparently, you do not know of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Of course I do." Chaos exclaimed, showing another grin on his face. "I created them. Why do you think they are called the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles stepped backwards at this statement, not knowing whether to believe Chaos, or not. True, the emeralds origin was unknown, but could they really have been created by Chaos. "They're used for war. They would collect the emeralds, and place them around themselves, giving themselves more power." Chaos said. "But you know this obviously, because what use to you would they be if you didn't know that." Knuckles did know that the emeralds wielded the power to unlock inner energy, but for war. Knuckles was the one protecting the master emerald, so that must have been the reason why he was assigned the job.  
  
"You Knuckles, you are an echidna." Chaos quickly added. "The guardian of the master emerald, and one of the last of your kind. Besides for Tikal that is. You posses the last emerald I need to complete the Eclipse Cannon. Give me that Emerald!" Chaos was shouting, which echoed through out the small hallway made of steel.  
  
"The Eclipse Cannon. Robotnick is up to that again?" Knuckles asked, stepping forwards and clenching his fist. "Then he'll never get this one." Knuckles closed his eyes once again to make the emerald disappear, but before he could, his concentration broke by a fireball, which knocked him off his feet.  
  
"You insignificant fool." Chaos yelled with more rage than ever. "You will give me that emerald, right now." Chaos' eyes were glowing more than ever, which apparently wasn't good. He appeared in front of Knuckles, and then placed his boot over Knuckles' neck. "I will give you one last chance. Give me that emerald, or perish in the process." Knuckles gave a shrug, and then to his surprise, Chaos fell forwards, down the long hanger in which they had just climbed up a little bit ago. He rolled to his side, and then saw Tails, panting heavily, holding up and emerald.  
  
"Tails." Knuckles said. "Thank you." He had a smile upon his face, and could hardly breathe now.  
  
"No---Problem---Knux." Tails responded, trying to talk every couple seconds. He had put a lot of energy into that attack, which tired him out. Knuckles stood up, and then Tails' eyes went white, and he fell forwards. A quick swipe, and all Knuckles saw was a white flash, in which he fell forwards, and lay upon the floor. Rouge had betrayed them. 


	6. Chatper 6: Betrayed

Chapter 6:  
  
Betrayed  
  
Knuckles slowly awoken as light shot onto his eyelids. He tried to lift his arms up, but he couldn't. He struggled a little more, but he had lost all control of them. He could move his head and think, and then turned to see Sonic lying on the ground, hands bound and gagged. He was obviously unconscious, probably because of that long fall to the ground. But that should have killed him. Knuckles started thinking the possibilities when he noticed Rouge standing across the room up against the wall.  
  
"Sorry Knuckles." She said as she walked up to him and stepped over him. "But when it comes down to it, Robotnick is more powerful than you'll ever be. And better to be at the right hand of the devil than against him." She added before Knuckles could process what he had just heard.  
  
"I'm sorry I trusted you." He said. "You're just a bat who got lucky." A smirk appeared across his face as Rouge glared at him. She stepped on his throat as Chaos had done, but then backed away as a door in the room creaked open slowly. Robotnick entered first, followed by Chaos, who had Tikal in his arms. Knuckles' eyes shot wide open, and he gritted his teeth. "Hurt her and I'll kill you." He said to Chaos, but apparently Chaos didn't care. With little strength, he threw Tikal over to Knuckles. She was also bound and gagged, but she was in a much worse condition. She had bruises and cuts all over her arms, and up onto her back. She had been tortured for over a year, and now Knuckles was furious.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake Knuckles." Robotnick said in a loud booming voice that hurt Knuckles' head. "Your friend here took a little more of a beating than you did." A smile appeared across Robotnick's face as he pointed to Sonic. "I told Shadow not to over do it, but he never listens." He shook his head as his sentence ended, and then walked over to Rouge, who was still standing over Knuckles.  
  
"Seems to me like you're beat Knuckles." Rouge said laughing vigorously. She tilted her head back as she laughed, but shot her head forwards as Knuckles gave her an evil look. Robotnick turned and left Chaos, Shadow, and Rouge to guard them, knowing that if they moved, they would be annihilated. Knuckles had rolled over to his other side, and was now trying to get Tails to come to.  
  
Tails was too heavily hit to become conscious. A radio sounded, and then a loud voice appeared into the room saying: "Shadow, Chaos, I need to speak with you." Robotnick had called Shadow and Chaos to him, while Rouge stood guard. She was filing her nails, and once the door shut, she looked up to see if they were fully gone. Rouge tossed the nail file to the side as if it were a rag, and then kicked Tails, causing him to roll over on his other side. Then doing the same to Sonic. She stepped over Knuckles, and then squatted down over him, having her hands on her knees.  
  
"So, we've finally caught you Knuckles." Rouge said. "I would rather be on your side, but the thing is Robotnick is going to win no matter what you do. So I'm with him now." Rouge gave a smile to Knuckles, who just looked away from her. She leaned forwards slowly, coming within an inch from his face, and kissed him on the lips. He turned his head quickly and spat to the side to show his disgust. Her love quickly turned to anger as she slapped him and walked away.  
  
"Good thing I'm free now." Knuckles said as he pulled himself straight up with his abs. He lifted his hands up as Rouge stepped back against the wall in disbelief. He held up a Chaos Emerald, and then jumped forwards and jabbed his fists into Rouge's stomach. She fell to the ground in pain as Knuckles tossed the emerald into the air and caught it behind his back. He quickly cut the rope around his feet, and then stood by the door, awaiting Shadow and Chaos' arrival.  
  
Rouge stirred as she realized that she traded places with Knuckles. He was standing by the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. She looked to the side to see Shadow a bloodied pulp on the ground. Tails and Sonic walked up to her, and then alerted Knuckles. He stepped forwards and then kneeled down over her, his face coming close to hers.  
  
"I bet you wish you were on our team now." He said to get back at her. He stood up and then saw Chaos walk through the door.  
  
"So, you've managed to escape have you?" Chas asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, I have." Knuckles answered with a toothy smile. Knuckles crossed his arms in the same manner as Chaos' to mock him, and then He felt a pain in his stomach. Tikal had given him a punch into his stomach, which caused him to fall to the floor on top of Rouge. Sonic and Tails looked in disbelief as Tikal gave them and evil smile.  
  
"You think I would actually side with you?" She asked as she walked up to Chaos and kissed him. Sonic and Tails' jaws dropped instantly as Knuckles stirred to see the last of the kiss. He lifted up Rouge and untied her, and then got in his position to fight.  
  
"I can't believe it Tikal. You sided with Robotnick on this one?" Knuckles yelled across the room as he became more infuriated.  
  
"Chaos just destroyed Robotnick." Tikal answered. Rouge stepped forwards and then went for a flying kick as Knuckles grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." He said into her ear so Tikal and Chaos would not hear them.  
  
"Why do you think I would tell Robotnick how to resurrect Chaos? Chaos was no gift giver as the legends say. He was the god of disorder and destruction. He was kicked out for trying to over throw Talbot, the leading god. The only thing they could not take was his powers of Fire and speed. So they sent him to earth and made him mortal. He learned tricks, and deceived my father," She paused for a second to let it absorb into their minds. "Chaos taught himself how to transport people and himself, but would allow my to live." Tikal hugged Chaos, and then stared at Knuckles.  
  
"I don't believe this could happen." He said. Rouge turned to Knuckles and looked him directly in the eye and said: "Believe it or not, we have to stop Chaos." Knuckles nodded to agree, and then walked forwards to the center of the room. Chaos did the same, but Knuckles was nervous, as Chaos wasn't.  
  
'How could she do that?' Knuckles asked himself in his mind. 'She betrayed us for this guy? And why have we not heard of him anytime before? Did he just suddenly appear?' He couldn't believe what he had heard. He would have to go up against Chaos eventually, but he did not expect Tikal to be on the opposing side.  
  
"Lets go." Chaos said as they met. They both jumped at each other, rage filling their bodies, and clashing as they tried to ram each other. The fight had Started with Knuckles and Chaos. 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Hope, and New Future

Chapter 7:  
"A New Hope, and New Future"  
  
A clash of wills was at stake at the moment. All Knuckles had hoped for had come down to this. Tikal on the other side, against him, and Rouge, the one person he hated most fighting along side him. Blows were exchanged between Knuckles and Chaos as Sonic ran forwards to help Knuckles. Rouge ran at Tikal, the battle started. Shadow remained in the corner, slowly recovering his strength. Rouge started with her kicks against Tikal, everyone block or dodged. Apparently while Tikal was being "tortured", she received training to fight. Chaos was taking a beating from Sonic and Knuckles, who wouldn't let him get a chance to pull off one of his special moves. A high jump and Sonic flew forwards, rolling through the air at Chaos. He was sure to knock him out with one smack across the face. Knuckles jumped backwards, and then stumbled onto the ground as it happened  
  
"WHAT!?" Knuckles yelled. Chaos was still standing, his hands up, and holding back Sonic's attack as if it were nothing. He smiled at Knuckles, and then shot the attack towards him. Adrenaline quickly started pumping as Sonic raced forwards towards Knuckles. A quick yell and the room filled with light. Tikal and Rouge stopped fighting, Rouge having Tikal's fist in one hand, and Tikal grasping Rouge's foot with her free one. The light was blinding, as if you were looking into the sun for too long. Shadow even showed some excitement, although he couldn't even stand, it was obvious. Sonic had fallen to the floor from the light, and Chaos was stopped dead in his tracks. Another screech showed the Knuckles had given off the light. Light was bursting into every spot of the room, as if he were an angel, spreading his light everywhere.  
  
"No." Chaos stated. "This can't be. Not here, not now." He started to move backwards slowly, repeating the same thing over and over with an ignorant smile on his face. Knuckles was standing on his toes, his head straight up into the air, hiding his eyes from the world. His teeth were bared, and his fists were clenched so tight it looked like they were going to explode. Knuckles' head slowly forced it's self downwards, straining to keep himself upright with every inch. Knuckles' eyes slowly peaked over his face, revealing nothing but white. His pupil was completely dissipated, which gave him a creepy ghost type look. He let out another yell through his teeth as his face started to change. It turned black, and some red streaks stayed. He was turning into something like Shadow, except in echidna form. All who had seen this amazing feature were awestruck. Knuckles had changed right in front of them to a new form, and they could tell it was powerful. The glow started to fad, and darkness sunk back into the room, like the eye of the storm.  
  
Horror struck, Chaos back up until he was against the wall. Knuckles looked exactly like Chaos. Color had sunk into his eyes. They were green, while Chaos' were red. The only difference between the two that could be told was this, and it was even hard to see.  
  
"Time to make you pay Chaos." Knuckles said with vengeance in his voice. Sonic could understand his rage. The girl he had come back to save was now on the other side this whole time, and Knuckles was a dope to think he actually had a chance with Tikal. Sonic glanced between the two, making sure nobody moved. Tikal and Rouge were still locked in battle, but they weren't moving. They were standing there, holding onto each other's body part as if it was their own life source.  
  
Knuckles' fist raised into the air as a shine shot outwards off it. A fireball appeared onto his own gloves, now allowing him to create fireballs. Knuckles' gaze didn't leave Chaos. He wanted revenge, but didn't know how to do it at first. But then ideas swarmed into his head, and a smile shot onto his face. "Chaos." Knuckles said. "I am the one who will stop you. And I now know the prophecy I heard as a baby. I was put onto this earth to stop you once you rose again. I guarded to master emerald many times, and it has helped me beyond any extent I had thought it would. You now know the Knuckles is the name of the Echidna who will lead you to your downfall. I won't stop until your dead." Fury surged through Knuckles' eyes as if he used it for fuel.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions." Chaos quickly stated. "I was only doing what I was told. Like your friend Rouge there." Knuckles glanced over his shoulder for a second, and then looked back and Chaos.  
  
"I trust her. Unlike I do you." Knuckles was slowly getting more infuriated, and stronger by the second. Chaos was definitely not helping his chances. A smile occupied Rouge's face as she looked at Tikal, and then back to Knuckles.  
  
"You're going down Knuckles!" They heard a voice yell from the side. Shadow was fully recovered, and jumped into the air at Knuckles. He was gaining speed by the second, and Knuckles did not have enough time to turn and hit Shadow away. A blue blur shot by Knuckles' head, clashing with the black one. Sonic unfurled himself, and then grappled with Shadow. The battle had restarted. Rouge and Tikal started their kicks, each pulling of moves that nobody had envisioned.  
  
Knuckles and Chaos were a completely different story though. They stood still, staring at each other, getting ready for another battle. This would end it all, the fight soon to be known as "The Battle of New Hope, and New Future." 


	8. Chapter 8: And So It Goes

Chapter 8:  
And So It Goes...  
  
Knuckles began to think about what Tikal had actually done to him. He traveled from his home, all the way there to save her, and risked his life for her. Just to be denied. It wasn't one of his easiest journeys either. He had done a completed his journey to Metropolis, where he met Sonic and Tails. He didn't find this a very hard task, considering his immensely high endurance. His strength could break large boulders, and even shatter some buildings. He was enraged by what Tikal had done, never telling him that she was in touch with Chaos, the on thing that he hated most.  
  
Knuckles quickly looked over to Tails, and noticed the beating he was taking. So many punches appeared across his face, but he would not give up. Knuckles knew of Tails' high endurance, but he never knew how high it truly was. It may even had surpassed his own. Tails was quick, so he dodged many attacks, and showed off a few of his own. Sheer brilliance was the one way to describe this. Tails was only Eight years of age, so he wasn't exactly the best for a fight, but he was a genius. He designed, and put together to Tornado, and even designed every single weapon on there. He always had a ring with him, and knew not to rush into anything extreme, unlike Sonic, who ran head on into anything that seemed threatening.  
  
Rouge dealt out many kicks with her large, steel-toed boots. He had fought with her before, and taken many hard kicks, but never had she showed so much concentration, not while fighting at least. It was as if she had something pushing her even farther than she was already going. Like she was striving to prove something to somebody, but Knuckles completely over looked it and went straight to Sonic to see how he was doing.  
  
Sonic had to be the most impressive. He was fast enough to shoot himself onto walls, and be able to stick there for several seconds. His agility was the highest of them all, but his will was what really impressed people. He could be an inch from death, but he would refuse to let go. Him and Shadow clashed in the center of the room, ricocheting off, and then kicking off the walls to meet again. An explosive amount of energy emitted from them as they clashed, nobody had seen anything quite like it. They paused for a second in mid air, as if they were trying to push at each other to see who could do the most damage. But an instant later they were bouncing off the walls.... Literally.  
  
A duck left, and a duck right was giving Knuckles the upper hand. Chaos wasn't lying when he stated that he was strong. The few hit Knuckles took were very damaging, but that was all Chaos was. He based all his attacks on power, while Knuckles easily dodged them all. He had very little accuracy, and his speed wasn't anything to brag about. And it was obvious that he had many flaws in his position. His head was exposed; his upper right body, and Knuckles could sweep him right off his feet if he wished too. He allowed all his balance on his back leg, which was obviously not a good idea. Knuckles did not have much time to survey, because he was swiftly ducking in and out of punches.  
  
"Stop making a fool of yourself!' Chaos screamed as he landed a punch across Knuckles' face. "You are NO match for me!" Another missed punch as Knuckles crouched down gave Chaos and open stomach for many punched. Chaos would never be able to block before Knuckles landed around twenty punches. Without winding up, as to not waist time, Knuckles shot his fists forwards and jabbed his stomach straight into Chaos' ribs, which knocked the air out of him. A gasp appeared in the air, and Chaos slid backwards as Knuckles landed three more punches. The fact the Knuckles had two overly sized knuckles didn't push the damage meter in the direction Chaos wanted either. It helped out Knuckles a rather lot though. Gripping his ribs with one hand, Chaos ducked as Knuckles went for a last punch with the time given. He landed his fist into Knuckles' stomach, and then retracted as Knuckles slid backwards without even lifting his feet. Both mighty blows had taken a toll on the fighters, but neither would back down.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were locked by the arms. Struggling to see who could gain control. Each was sweating tremendously from the many hits taken. Shadow swung his fists forwards, connecting with Sonic's foot. Sonic was extremely fast when it came to his feet, so he could easily block with them. Seeing Shadow's oncoming attack allowed him to flip forwards and slam Shadow's hands against the ground. With a large smirk appearing on his face, Sonic did a back flip to counter his front flip, and smacked Shadow across the face with a loud thud. It was obvious that this attack had done a lot of damage. Sonic based his attacks on his feet, while Shadow stuck to his hands, attempting to find a way to gain advantage on each other. A few contacted swings as well as kicks, leaving pain that grew with every attack.  
  
"I think you have it backwards!" Knuckles chuckled as he blind-sided Chaos with a fist across the face. During this Battle Knuckles' fist began to surge with pain in his joints. This had never occurred with Knuckles, so he began to worry. The emblem on his hand turn bright read as fire slowly began to cover his hand. With every punch, the fire grew brighter, until both of the combatants fists were engulfed with an inferno. Knuckles pushed his fists upwards into Chaos' face, leaving burn marks, and then gave him one giant punch with the force of both his fists against Chaos' stomach, pining him against the wall. He shot his arm forwards and let out a great green beam with swirls of red as his Chaos Emerald appeared in his hand. Chaos held back the power of the emerald with both hands, straining not to let it give him full impact.  
  
"The thing about being outside that emblem for a long while is the fact that I've had time to collect the Chaos Emeralds!" He yelled. A quick burst of light shot through the room as all the Chaos Emeralds appeared around them, with Knuckles' flying into the circle, taking it's spot.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
A screech yelled as both Chaos and Knuckles disappeared. All the others in the room stopped in awe as they disappeared. It wasn't a big deal to Shadow, considering that he had done it many a time, nor was it to Sonic. It had just caught them off guard.  
  
"BRING IT!" Shadow yelled as he jammed his forearm against Sonic's face, and they remained fighting. Tails and Rouge continued to fight Tikal, who was apparently a very skilled fighter, and Sonic became entangled with Shadow in a midst of fists and feet. But Knuckles and Chaos were nowhere to be seen. Because they were fighting still, but in a different spot, one unseen by anybody, where they could fight without any interruptions. Far away from here. 


	9. Chapter 9: Entrapment

Chapter 9:  
Entrapment  
  
Sonic and Shadow were showing amazing displays of endurance and Speed. They shot back and forth for hours, continuously clashing, sending out sparks of energy. They were titans clashed before the very eyes of Tails, Rouge, and Tikal.  
  
Tikal was becoming devastatingly tired, now only blocking. Tails and Rouge had their share of exhaust, but there were two of them, and only one of Tikal. So they had the upper advantage. A punch there and a kick here showed Tikal that she was beginning to loose, and would soon be too exhausted to even curl her hand into a fist. The swift kicks from Rouge were too much for her. Nobody could take that much of a beating, and still be living for that matter.  
  
What the two teams colliding, the Sonic team and Team Chaos, didn't know was that another battle was ensuing millions of miles above their heads. Chaos Control had caused them to send themselves many miles above the earth, to finish their battle. The one problem with fighting in the regions of space was that there was no air. But not when you are in Super mode. All that could be seen from Earth were two very, VERY, faint glimpses of light shooting back and forth at each other. Chaos was glowing a bright red, showing off his power of destruction, and Knuckles was emitting a white light. Showing that he was the sign of good. The shot through space, not stopping, their ring supply was endless, being they could both summon rings in their advanced forms. They threw punches faster than even Sonic could run. All that could be seen, if you were able to see them, was a wave of fists clashing at each other.  
  
Super Knuckles, and Super Chaos were not people to mess with. Chaos already had a short fuse, while Knuckles was lethal with his fists. The powers that they had been now multiplied ten fold, being able to withstand long battles, with a lot of endurance. Nothing but rage surged through Knuckles' body. He wanted Tikal, and Chaos dead before he rested, even if it killed himself. Knuckles was to protect the Chaos Emeralds, but now was fighting for the world. If he lost this battle, nothing but Chaos would run the world, destroying everything in its path.... But Knuckles' wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"CHAOS!" Knuckles yelled as both their fists met and they flew backwards. "YOU ARE BECOMING EXHAUSTED, I CAN SEE IT IN YOU!" He was hollering as loud as he possibly could, not knowing the limits of space. "YOU WILL LOOSE!" Knuckles jumped forwards, kicking his feet off the nothingness of space. Chaos followed, appearing next to Knuckles. Their speed was so fast; it was as if you could not even see them moving. Like they were warping.  
  
"YOU WON'T WIN ECHIDNA." Chaos screamed as their fists met once again. "I REFUSE TO LOOSE. I HAVE NOT YET MET MY MAKER, AND I DON'T INTEND TO." He was trying to psyche Knuckles out, but it was not working. Knuckles' concentration was way too high to fall for this trick, and plus, his rage was blocking everything Chaos threw at him. Another burst of energy came to them, as they shot at each other, their fists meeting in the middle. A large burst of energy came into this attack, as all the stars shook in their spots from the blast.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Knuckles yelled. His hand lit a flame, and it contacted with Chaos', which burned him instantly. He withdrew as Knuckles lit his other, and scorched Chaos' face, trying to gain the advantage while he still could. Knuckles took his share of attacks, but Chaos had the most of it. They panted heavily as their rings stock grew lower. It took energy to summon rings, which they didn't have. They needed to get back to earth before their rings were gone, and they turned back to normal. In which would rip their insides out, and they would die.  
  
"We have to get to Earth." Knuckles said to Chaos. He looked at Knuckles, and no matter how much he didn't like it, Knuckles was right. They met each other at the center of their battlefield, then closing their eyes. One blast of light, and they were shooting through the sky, towards the battlefield they were once on. They were moving extra fast, but that did not stop them. The emeralds floated around them in a circle, which provided little room for them to even move. Fists flew at both of them dodging each other easily. As they fell towards earth, they were unaware of the battle continuing within the walls of Eggquarters.  
  
"Tikal, give up!" Rouge yelled across the room as Tikal struggle to stand. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must." She was filled with rage, not even caring if she had to take Tikal's life. It was what she needed to do.  
  
"I won't give up." She muttered through her heavy panting. Her fists hang by her sides, limp, as if they were broken. She made an attempt to raise them, but could not. Rouge had won, but Tikal would not admit it.  
  
"Will you now?" Rouge yelled again.  
  
"No." She hollered, still trying to raise her fists. Rouge closed her eyes with rage as Tikal swung around, and raised her foot to meet Tails' face. He flew backwards, after giving quite a battle, and was unconscious.  
  
"LITTLE GUY!" Rouge hollered to Tails, but he could not hear her, for he was out like a light. Rouge jumped forwards, and met her foot against Tikal's face. She fell backwards as Rouge continued to run. Jumping into the air, Tikal gained her ground slowly, but surely. Rouge pulled off one of Sonic's moves, kicking off the wall, and then shooting back at Tikal. Rouge twirled around, and then swung her foot down to meet Tikal's skull. She fell backwards again, but she was not getting up this time. Rouge landed on her feet, crouching to the ground, extremely upset. Tikal's spine had shattered, sending her to the ground, but the most damage had occurred right atop her head. He skull had cracked open from the smash of Rouge's foot. At least Tikal was now out of the way.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chaos and Knuckles screamed as they entered the room. The flash of light ricocheted off the walls, causing everybody left besides Chaos and Knuckles to shield their eyes. They met, grappling as the light faded, teeth gritting. Knuckles threw his forearm upwards, smashing it against Chaos' chin, leaving him in pain. Fury surged in Chaos as well as Knuckles, but Chaos had the advantage. The emeralds appeared around him (Except for the one that Knuckles had of course), and a beam appeared above him. It shot towards Knuckles, but this was the opportunity Knuckles had been waiting for.  
  
"ENTRAPMENT!" Knuckles forced his last breath out of him, the Master Emerald appeared in his hand, and despair filled Chaos' face instantly. The beam, and Chaos were instantly gone, now being sealed within the core of the Master emerald. Knuckles quickly changed back to his normal form, his red locks showing now, and fell face forwards onto the ground exhausted. The Chaos Emeralds that Chaos had left behind fell to the ground in a circle, the green emerald joining them. Chaos was defeated. Now all that was left was the affair of Shadow. 


	10. Chapter 10: The After Shock

Chapter 10:  
The After Shock  
  
Swirls of color were swirling through Knuckles mind as he lay in his bed, completely knocked out. He had used a lot of power in his epic battle against Chaos, making sure that the world was safe. He had not gotten a medal, or a statue, but he had his pride to hold him over until he saved the world again.  
  
Knuckles awoke very slowly, Rouge sleeping by his side. He looked at her, and then wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. She had helped in the fight, killing Tikal, and keeping him on his toes the entire time. Knuckles had suspected Rouge to be on the evil side of things, but did not see her teaming up with the good side. They awoke several hours later, his arms still around Rouge. He hadn't let her go in several hours, and did not want to now, but everybody needed to get up and going.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" Sonic hollered as Knuckles appeared in the doorway of the house. "You're okay. You took quite a beating." It sounded as if Sonic was screaming directly into his ears, but he showed not sign of pain. He had bandages he had not noticed before all over his body, and his hands were burning.  
  
"I know I did." Knuckles said. "But I protected the Master Emerald, and destroyed the big evil that could have destroyed the world." Knuckles felt very proud in him, and his friends. Knuckles didn't save the world alone they all did it. He turned around and began walking back to the house to get something to eat when a black figure appeared in his way.  
  
"Hello Knuckles. Good to see you up." Said the voice. Knuckles looked at him evilly, and then clenched his fist.  
  
"What do you want Shadow?" Knuckles asked him. He was enraged that they let Shadow live, as Rouge had informed him.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were awake yet. Blame a guy for caring." He said. Knuckles backed off, trying not to get frustrated. They were all grouchy, as they normally were after defeating another one of Robotnick's insidious plans.  
  
"I don't need this right now. No offense Shadow." Knuckles walked passed him, and into the house to see Rouge cooking. She placed food on the table, and everybody flocked in quickly. Sonic blazed past Knuckles in one swipe, and Shadow followed him. Amy appeared in the window, along with Tails, climbing through quickly. Of course, Amy clung to Sonic the second she could, and Tails sat in his normal chair, laid back. Knuckles sat down before Shadow could try to fight him for his chair, and then Rouge sat next to Knuckles. She grabbed his hand under the table, half expecting him to pull away, but he didn't.  
  
"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Sonic said, standing up. They all looked up to Sonic, and raised their glasses to meet his. They were drinking Orange Juice. "I'd like to make a toast, no to be confused with the toast sitting in front of use that Rouge decided to make for everybody." They laughed at Sonic's cheesy joke, and then placed their glasses in the middle. "To Knuckles, for using his strength, and extreme intelligence to save the world!" They cheered, and Knuckles smiled. He hit his glass to everybody. Started from Tails, then to Sonic and Amy (Who were inseparable), Then to Shadow, and then he looked at Rouge.  
  
"Ready to toast?" Knuckles asked her, looking into her eyes. She smiled, and then nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am." She placed her glass on the table, and so did Knuckles. Knuckles reached his arms up fast, and pulled Rouge to him and kissed her. An uproar from Shadow made them laugh as they were kissing, but they had expected none less from Shadow. They slowly moved their heads away from each other, and then Knuckles pushed his glass against Rouge's on the table, to make a small CLING.  
  
"Well, this is it. We're all here." Tails said very loud and proudly though his stitched up mouth. "We are the Sonic Heroes!" 


End file.
